


Kinktober Day 29: Cosplay

by emancipator2992



Series: Just Kinktober Things [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hellhound...ish, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, if that counts, they dress up as Hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emancipator2992/pseuds/emancipator2992
Summary: Angela is the undisputed queen of Halloween, but this year Fareeha has a costume she hopes will draw the doctor's eye.





	Kinktober Day 29: Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober!

It started as a quiet day at Watchpoint Gibraltar. The members of the rag-tag new Overwatch filed into the briefing room in the morning, most holding steaming cups of coffee. Fareeha took her customary seat at the head of the table, flipping through the file Winston had placed on her desk. The meeting went smoothly: Vishkar was being it’s usual shady self, Russia was escalating the war on the Omnics and Talon was poking their nose into seemingly everything. 

When their assignments for the week had been figured out, the group began to close their files and head their separate ways when Hana Song stood up.

“Halloween is coming up.” She said, “And we are having a costume party.”

The room went silent.

“Seriously, we’ve all been here for almost six months now and haven’t had a proper mixer.” The Korean continued, “And this is the perfect opportunity.”

Lucio had enthusiastically jumped on board right away. One by one, the duo convinced the rest of the inhabitants of the small base of the merits of their idea. Fareeha was the last and when she finally agreed, more to stop Hana from pestering her than anything, that left her with a month to put something together.

“It’s easy.” Hana told her, “If you need any cosplay tips hit me up. Or,” Hana had a twinkle in her eye now, “Talk to the doctor. I hear she is quite experienced with making costumes.”

The doctor. Dr. Ziegler. Angela Ziegler. The woman Fareeha could not get off her mind. And how could she? Angela was stunning, brilliant and very funny. Fareeha could barely put together a coherent sentence in her presence, let alone ask for help. No, going to her for advice was out of the question.

“Thinking about that witch costume aren't you?” Lucio asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Fareeha turned beet red and stared into her mug of tea. 

“Who knows, maybe she might even bring it out of retirement?” Hana said with a laugh.

“I would be okay with this.” Fareeha squeaked.

 

Over the next week, Fareeha wracked her brain in her limited spare time for ideas. She settled on something she hoped would be unique, as well as play to her physical (literally) strengths. She had seen an idea online for human avatars of various Egyptian deities and the one for Anubis caught her eye.

The top was a black sports bra with golden seams. Resting over that was a navy blue piece of fabric called an Usekh, again with golden seams and piping. It left her abdomen fully exposed, so she made sure to spend extra time in the gym so they would be in prime form. The bottom was a black skirt that went to just above her knees, topped with a golden belt. Her ankles bore black grieves. Sandals, with straps running up to her knee, covered her feet. Golden bracers adorned her wrists, as well as golden chevron shaped bands around each bicep. Her hair ornamentations stayed in. The look was completed with long black ears, a shaggy black tail, and fangs.

It took her the rest of October to assemble the full costume and Fareeha only tried it on for the first time two days before the party. She couldn't help but grin when she saw herself in the mirror. She sent an excited text to Hana and the younger woman was at her door in minutes.

“Oh my god, you look amazing!” Hana said, clapping with glee, “You’re a natural at this.”

“Thank you!” Fareeha said, “I’m a little nervous about tomorrow so that helps a lot.”

“You are gonna blow people away.” Hana declared, “Even Angela.”

“You think so?” Fareeha asked, perking up.

Hana nodded.

“I know for a fact that she isn’t wearing the witch costume,” Fareeha’s face fell a little, “but she has something even better lined up.” Hana said, “You’re gonna like it.”

 

So Fareeha found herself in the kitchen of the watchpoint, music thumping in her ear, conversing with Aleksandra and Mei. Mei was dressed as a firefighter, while Aleksandra resembled a 1980’s workout video host. The entire team was there, minus Angela, and all in some form of costume. Hana, done up like a 1950’s greaser, came over to the trio.

“She’s on her way.” Hana said.

“Who?” Mei asked.

“Angela.” Hana answered.

Fareeha instantly looked towards the door. She only had to wait a minute before Angela arrived. Hana chuckled as Fareeha’s jaw fell open, as did just about everyone else’s. The Korean had helped the doctor do some of the 3D printing so she had an idea as to what was in store. She had not seen the full costume, Angela had been very careful to keep it a secret from everyone. Hana had to admit, it was very impressive.

It was a replica of Angela’s normal Valkyrie suit, but with several modifications. It was leather and plastic instead of carbon-fiber weave, and a mixture of red and black. instead of her trademark white. A zipper ran down the middle, and the suit was stretched tight over Angela’s skin. On her original suit, it flared out at the hips in a wing-like motif, in this one it was one solid piece. The fabric that hung free at the front was much shorter, ending in a bright orange flame-like pattern.

Her boots were red with the ends resembling hooves. A long tail dangled behind her with a heart shaped tip. Her hair was black, likely a temporary dye, and long ebony horns crowned her head. The final touch was the wings at her back, black and grey supports flaring out into orange and yellow exhaust.

In short she was a sight to behold. Angela knew it too. She flared her wings dramatically and curtsied.

“Heroes never die…for a price.” She said with a smirk. Her eyes locked with Fareeha’s briefly and she winked. The soldier could feel the force of Angela’s gaze as the doctor’s eyes roamed up and down her body. Angela bit her lip.

Fareeha turned red and took a long swig from the beer in her hand. When she glanced up, the doctor was gone. She shook her head slightly and turned back to her companions, only to find them gone as well. Fareeha sighed and took another drink. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to find herself face to face with Angela.

“Hey.” Angela said. She bit her lip and gestured to her costume. “What do you think?”

“Uh,” Fareeha stared dumbly for a moment, “Is good. Very good.”

Angela giggled. She reached out a hand and tentatively touched Fareeha’s waist.

“I like yours too.” Angela said, getting closer. “Shows off your best features.”

Fareeha shivered and closed her eyes as fingernails trailed along her abs. Angela was almost pressed against her, her breath hot on Fareeha’s lips. The Egyptian thought she could detect the scent of alcohol on Angela’s lips. Lips that were now touching her. Kissing her. Angela’s taste was intoxicating, pushing Fareeha to deepen the kiss. For several blissful seconds their lips were locked together.

Angela ended it by pulling back, her eyes twinkling with mischief, and smiling. Fareeha took a shaky breath.

“You okay?” Angela asked with a giggle.

“Yeah.” Fareeha replied, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.”

“Likewise.” Angela said. “And maybe more later?”

Before Fareeha could reply Angela was gone, spinning away with a wink. Fareeha shot a glare at the giggling form of Lena, before stalking to the fridge for another beer. The next two hours were incredibly frustrating. She moved from conversation to conversation, doing her best to suppress the desire that erupted each time Angela winked at her from across the room.

Fareeha did her best to get the doctor alone, but no matter how hard she tried there was always somebody else with them. She eventually gave up, deciding to make her move once the party petered out later in the night. 

Fareeha found that she was rather enjoying herself, sexual frustration and all. She was talking with Torbjorn, Reinhardt and Angela about the glory days of the old Overwatch. Angela suddenly gave Fareeha a strange look before politely excusing herself from the group.

“Washroom.” She said, “Made the mistake of breaking the seal too early.”

Angela departed, Fareeha’s eyes watching the tail on the doctor’s departing form swish back and forth.

“Easy Amari.” Torbjorn said, “That’s my niece you’re eyeballing.”

“Adoptive.” Fareeha shot back with a smile.

They slipped back into comfortable conversation until Fareeha’s phone buzzed. She picked it up, eyes going a little wide when she realized it was a message from Angela. She took a sip of beer and opened it, the two men in front of her forgotten. 

She almost dropped her phone when the image flashed across her screen. 

It was Angela, with the front of her costume unzipped to expose her breasts. She was smirking, giving the camera a playful look. Fareeha recovered somewhat, and read the caption.

“Sin for me?” It said.

Fareeha spat her mouthful of beer.

“You okay?” Reinhardt asked as Fareeha turned very, very red.

“Yes. No. Maybe?” A flustered Fareeha replied. “I need to use the washroom.”

She abruptly turned and walked out of the kitchen, heading straight for the bathroom. It was across the hall and only intended to house one person at a time. Upon reaching the door Fareeha knocked.

“Who is it?” A charming voice called from inside. 

“Me.” Fareeha replied impatiently.

“Who is me?” Angela said, cracking the door open and peering out.

Fareeha glared at her.

“My my, what lovely abs you have.” Angela purred, opening the door just wide enough for Fareeha to slip inside. She noticed the doctor had removed the wings from her costume. “Do come in.”

The soldier didn’t need to be told twice. Angela shut and locked the door behind her. Before she could turn around Fareeha was on her, shoving her against the wall. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. It was swiftly followed by another as Angela’s hands took hold of Fareeha’s hips. Her hands gripped the firm muscles of Fareeha’s abdomen. 

Fareeha gasped into the doctor’s mouth, pressing her body flush with Angela. The leather of her costume slid against Fareeha’s exposed skin. The sensation gave Fareeha goosebumps, and Angela pressed her advantage. She nibbled Fareeha’s neck, smiling as the soldier let out a breathy moan. 

Fareeha tilted her head back, allowing Angela easier access to her neck. The doctor’s teeth flashed as she nibbled the exposed skin. Fareeha gasped, her hands taking a firm hold of Angela’s ass. She squeezed it, and Angela bit down a little harder on her neck.

“Try not to leave-AHhhh-marks.” Fareeha pleaded.

Angela’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“No.” She said, “That wouldn't do now would it?”

Angela backed up a smidge, her face still mere centimeters from Fareeha’s.

“Is there another spot I could put my mouth?” Angela whispered, “Where marks won’t matter?”

Fareeha bit her lip and nodded. 

She took hold of one of Angela’s hands and pressed it to her groin.

“Right there.” She said, her voice husky, “And you can leave all the marks you want.”

Angela kissed her again, slower this time. Her teeth tugged at Fareeha’s bottom lip. Angela pushed with her hands, indicating she wanted the soldier to free her. Fareeha obeyed and Angela guided her over to the small counter containing the sink, kissing her all the while.

She pressed Fareeha against it, before hitching the soldier’s legs around her hips and heaving her up onto the top of the counter. Fareeha leaned back, resting her shoulders against the wall behind her. Angela put her hands on Fareeha’s knees and knelt down. She fixed the soldier with a sultry look.

Angela gently pushed Fareeha’s legs open, still holding eye contact. Her hands moved up Fareeha’s thighs. The brushing of skin against skin sent a shiver down the soldier’s spine, and she inhaled sharply. Angela smiled. Her fingers tugged at the waistband of the boyshorts under Fareeha’s skirt.

Angela pulled the undergarments down Fareeha’s well toned legs, grating her nails against the skin through the thin black fabric. Fareeha hissed with pleasure, arching her back. Her skirt came off next, deposited on top of her shorts. Angela licked her lips at the sight of a bottomless Fareeha. 

Fareeha watched Angela in return, her breathing increased in pace as she anticipated what was to come. She spread her legs invitingly. 

Angela didn’t waste any time. She kissed her way up Fareeha’s thigh, soft gasps rolling form the soldier’s lips. Angela nipped the firm flesh, causing Fareeha to yelp. Soft lips then descended, sucking the skin. Angela continued in this fashion for some time, leaving a trail of marks up Fareeha’s thighs. Then, just before reaching the apex, she paused. She fixed Fareeha with a smoldering look. The soldier bit her lip as Angela’s face hovered just centimeters from her glistening pussy. 

Angela winked.

Fareeha gulped audibly.

Then Angela tucked right in. 

A broad stroke of her tongue across Fareeha’s exposed folds made the soldier moan. It was followed swiftly by another as Angela repeated the motion, finishing it off with a swirl around the soldier’s clit. Fareeha shivered, one of her hands gripped the counter-top. The other took hold of Angela’s horns, shoving the doctor's face deeper into her crotch.

Angela responded by sticking her tongue inside Fareeha’s entrance for a brief moment. It was just enough to elicit a surprised gasp from the woman, but not near enough to satisfy her. Angela inserted her tongue again, probing deeper. Fareeha’s thighs twitched.

Angela worked quickly, very aware that they could be interrupted at any moment. She alternated the tongue thrusts with long licks of Fareeha’s folds. The soldier did her best to stay quiet, biting her lip as the pleasure built in her chest. Both of her hands were firmly grasping Angela’s horns by now, locking her in place.

Fareeha pressed Angela’s face flush with her sex. She began to roll her hips, riding up and down the doctor’s mouth. Fareeha’s breaths were short and shallow. 

Angela smirked, enjoying the sight of Fareeha writhing on the counter as her tongue lapped eagerly at the Egyptian’s folds. Fareeha’s spine twitched and her torso shot forward. One of her hands clutched desperately at the air and she cried out. Angela pulled back so she could speak.

“Shhhhh!” She said, “Everyone is just across the hall.”

Fareeha smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry!” She squeaked, clamping her free hand over her mouth.

Angela giggled and resumed her work, smiling into Fareeha’s pussy as a muffled moan escaped the soldier’s mouth. She sucked on the slick folds, tugging them gently with her teeth. Fareeha’s hips bucked and the hand covering her mouth now had a death grip on the counter. She cried out, her head rolling to one side.

Angela glared at her, but was unable to speak because Fareeha’s other hand kept Angela’s face flush with her groin. Fareeha moaned again.

Angela, keen not to be discovered, reached up and shoved two fingers into Fareeha’s mouth. The soldier swirled her tongue around the digits, the distraction keeping her quiet. 

Angela worked Fareeha up to a fever pitch. The soldier whimpered and moaned as she sucked on Angela’s fingers, which were now dripping with saliva. Down below Angela’s face was equally wet. Every stroke of her tongue made Fareeha rock.

Fareeha tensed up as she neared the breaking point, before Angela pushed her over the edge with a deep thrust. She jerked upright, her spine rolling forward as she climaxed. She rode the waves of pleasure as they coursed through her, her whole body quivering. Her thighs clenched around Angela’s head, squeezing the doctor as she continued to thrust her tongue in and out of the shaking soldier.

When Fareeha released Angela’s other horn the doctor relented, standing up to watch the last remnants of the orgasm. She wiped her face, licking her lips and savoring the sweet taste of the woman before her. 

Fareeha took a moment to compose herself.

“Wow.” She said, getting to her feet.

“Good?” Angela asked.

Fareeha nodded.

“Very good, thank you.” She replied.w

“So polite.” Angela said in a teasing tone.

Fareeha blushed but didn’t look away.

“Your turn.” She said firmly.

Angela smiled wickedly. She ran her hands down her sides, swinging her hips back and forth.

“I’m all yours.”

Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Fareeha’s strong arms gripped Angela’s waist and pushed her towards the nearest hard surface.

That turned out to be the door, and the couple impacted with a dull thud. Lips still entwined in a fiery dance, Fareeha undid the zipper on Angela’s costume. It went down almost all the way to her groin, exposing Angela’s ivory chest. Fareeha stopped, and her hungry eyes roved Angela’s body.

Soft lips began to play with Angela’s nipples. The doctor arched her back. She gritted her teeth and suppressed a loud moan as Fareeha’s tongue circled one of the sensitive nubs of flesh. Angela’s arms gripped Fareeha’s back, fingernails digging into the skin each time the soldier’s teeth nipped her skin.

Soft gasps rolled from her lips as Fareeha continued to kiss and caress her chest. The soldier stuck a hand inside Angela’s costume. She began to rub Angela’s sex through the fabric of her thong.

Angela shivered. Her hands continued to knead the muscles of Fareeha’s back. Already the Egyptian was playing with her outer folds, fingers sliding over the slick skin. She inhaled the sweet scent of Fareeha’s hair as she clung desperately to the other woman. 

Fareeha’s lips continued to roam Angela’s chest, her breath hot on the pale skin. She nipped Angela’s collarbone, watching with fiery eyes as goosebumps appeared on the visible parts of the doctor’s body. Fareeha’s fingers teased Angela’s entrance. They swirled around the outside, hovering, threatening to push inside at a moment's notice. All she needed was the sign.

Angela raked a hand across Fareeha’s abdomen and gripped the soldier’s wrist tight.

“Please.” She said, her voice raspy with arousal, “I need you in me.”

Fareeha smirked. She had her sign. With bright lights. And blaring music.

She slipped her index finger inside Angela, and the doctor moaned softly. It was followed by a second, the middle finger, and a louder moan from Angela.

Fareeha grinned wickedly, and slid her ring finger in to join the other two.

Angela’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open in a soundless scream.

“Fuuuck!” She cried out, her voice squeaky.

Fareeha began to thrust her fingers in and out of the doctor. She started slow, giving Angela time to get used to their size, but soon had a steady pace going. Fareeha leaned in so her face was right next to Angela’s. She kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck, lavishing Angela with love as the doctor fought to keep quiet.

Angela’s hips bucked, and she felt herself slipping. Fareeha pressed herself firmly against Angela, their bodies flush, pinning Angela against the door as her fingers continued to drive in and out of the doctor.

Angela’s moans began to increase in volume. Her arms tensed and shook with each thrust as shock-waves of pleasure traveled all the way up her spine. Her grip shifted to Fareeha’s waist which she gripped tightly.

“How does it feel?” Fareeha whispered into her ear.

“So-mmmmmm-so good!” Angela replied. “Fuck it feels-”

She was cut off by Fareeha’s lips on her own, their mouths fusing in heated lip-lock. Tongues sought, and were given, permission to explore. Fareeha’s taste was intoxicating, and only served to drive Angela even further up the metaphorical wall than she was already. She moaned into the soldier’s mouth, eyes clamping shut as she felt another thrust drive deep into her.

She was close.

Fareeha seemed to sense it, ending the kiss. She increased the pace to that resembling a jackhammer. Angela’s mouth hung open and her arms twitched as she came undone before Fareeha. She cried out, filling the air with unintelligible German. Angela’s thighs quivered, the muscle turning to jelly as the orgasm took hold. Her whole body shook as she climaxed, waves of ecstasy coursing through her system like a wildfire.

Fareeha slowed her thrusts to a halt and watched as Angela came down from her high. The soldier then removed her fingers from the doctor’s dripping sex one by one, Angela gasping each time. Fareeha held the dripping digits in front of Angela’s face, before licking her index finger in an exaggerated fashion.

Angela bit her lip and whined. Fareeha giggled. 

“As much as I want round two,” She said, “We should get back. I imagine people are starting to wonder where we are.”

Angela sighed and nodded.

“You’re right.” She said, beginning to zip up her costume. “That was amazing by the way.”

“You are most welcome.” Fareeha replied with a smile. “We should do this again sometime. Maybe after I buy you dinner though?”

“I was thinking after the party,” Angela said, and Fareeha turned red, “but that works too.”

They dressed in comfortable silence, fixing their hair and clothes to look less tousled. After a quick once over in the mirror they stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway, where the sound of the party could be heard. They reached the doorway of the kitchen and peered inside.

Reinhardt was standing on the counter, chugging a very large mug of beer and being cheered on by most of the room. He finished with a flourish, and a mighty belch rent the air.

“Oh dear.” Angela said, “He will be fun to deal with later.”

Fareeha gave her a strange look.

“What?” Angela asked.

“So.” The soldier ventured, “About that round two…”

Angela yanked Fareeha in the direction of her room before the soldier could finish the sentence. There was more than just a second round in store.

“I’ll hold you to that dinner.” Angela said as they walked, “But I think I’d like to eat dessert first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look I like Hellhound okay, I can't stay away from it even outside of Mortal Instruments. Super thanks to Lunari for editing and catching the silly spelling mistakes i make so often =D. Hopefully you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ps. Big thanks to Tygerrtygerr for organizing this challenge for the writing corner discord, it was fun to write for it!


End file.
